


'And Then She Kissed Me'

by flickawhip



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF, Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Meryl and Hilary date... among other things.Part 2 to 'Company'





	'And Then She Kissed Me'

Meryl had allowed Hilary to lead her back towards the hotel, gripping her arm when she slipped slightly, letting out a soft squeak of surprise when Hilary picked her up. She hadn’t trusted being picked up at all after she had left Charlie after the argument. Hilary had smiled, kissing her cheek softly and adjusting her jacket around Meryl before adding a quiet few words.

“I won’t ever drop you…. I would never drop you.”

Meryl had shivered as she nodded, resting her head at Hilary’s neck, letting Hilary carry her home. She had cried a little again when she explained to Hilary why she was so upset, Hilary soothing her softly, kissing her neck softly and letting Meryl cuddle into her. She had kissed her softly when Meryl smiled up at her, not leaving her side until Charlie knocked softly on her door, moving swiftly to catch his arm when he tried to push past her, punching him when he started to yell at Meryl. 

“She doesn’t need you anymore…. She has me.”

Charlie had been still sat on the floor when Hilary slammed the door in his face, locking them both in safely and moving to cradle Meryl next to her, stroking her back. Meryl smiling softly as she kissed Hilary softly.

“My hero…”  
She had soothed her quietly, agreeing to come with her to watch the solo events. Tessa had been watching them talk and laugh, staring angrily when Hilary kissed Meryl. 

“What?”

Hilary had been soft spoken but firm when she caught Tessa’s eye.

“You had a chance to go check on her, you didn’t…. that’s on you.”

The two had spent the rest of the evening ignoring each other, Meryl smiling as she leant into Hilary, the two eventually leaving hand in hand, Hilary scooping Meryl up when she looked like she was hurting, carrying her back to the room and locking them both in again. They had talked, then slept, and Meryl had woken to Hilary leaving the room. She had said nothing, watching her go. 

Hilary had put in the work to support Meryl through the rest of the Olympics, going home to meet her family, both women quiet as they answered the questions, Meryl smiling when Hilary promised to protect her. 

Meryl had talked about quitting, hating that she and Charlie no longer had a bond, her fears because of the inability to see fully soothed when she first arrived at training to find Charlie was not there, but her friend, her lover and companion for the past few months was. 

“Hilary…”

“Meryl.”

Hilary had moved to greet her, kissing her softly on the cheek and moving into place beside her, a warm arm curved around her waist, the two watching and learning as the coaches ran them through the routine. They had performed the routine, Hilary surprising Meryl at the end with a promise ring. 

“We don’t have to rush…. But I do want you to be mine.”

Meryl had agreed quickly.


End file.
